


Heart Music

by Petenshi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petenshi/pseuds/Petenshi
Summary: A piano recital reluctantly attended offers a chance meeting and the beginnings of a new friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I forget that I can write AU for Gundam Wing...it's not something that generally occurs to me. This is about as alternate universe as it gets but no matter what, our boys still manage to find each other in the end.

“I don’t understand why I have to go to this stupid recital anyway.”  Duo grouched and pulled at the collar of his shirt, he hated wearing ties and his mom had knotted this one particularly tight today.  
  
“One, because it’s good for you to be exposed to all sorts of music.”  
  
He rolled his eyes and she held a finger up in warning.  “And two, the son of your father’s co-worker is performing and we were invited.   He’s your age you know, and it wouldn’t kill you to go support someone in their hobbies, even if you’re not interested in what they’re doing.”  
  
Duo grumbled and kicked a rock across the driveway, ignoring his mom’s pointed glare when it bounced off the tire of their car.  “How do you know he’s any good?  He could suck and this will just be a huge embarrassment for everybody.”  
  
“Duo Maxwell, I am appalled by your attitude and if that’s the sort of ungracious behavior you plan on displaying then I can think of several things to help adjust it.  Starting with spending time at home spreading winter mulch on the garden rather than attend hockey camp next week.”  
  
He tried to open the car door but it remained locked and he yanked on the handle before turning to glare at his mom.  She was staring him down though with her scary face, hands on hips, and he sighed.  “Moooooom.  It’s freezing out here, let me in.”  
  
She just raised an eyebrow, foot tapping and he sighed heavily.  “ _Fine_.  I will ‘readjust’ my attitude and clap super hard for this kid.  Okay?”  
  
She gave a short nod and then finally let him into the car.  
  
The stupid kid was probably some awkward nerd with glasses who spent all of his time inside and didn’t know a hockey puck from a Ding Dong.  Duo could see his mom watching him from the rearview mirror though and kept his grumblings inside his head.  
  
The recital hall was packed and Duo had to admit he was a little impressed.  If he were performing in front of all these people he’d be kind of nervous.  He’d played games in front of larger crowds but that was being part of a team and once you got on the ice it was all about adrenaline, moving as fast as you could and keeping your eyes open.  The piano sitting alone up on the stage in front of everyone, looked awfully intimidating.  
  
They had seats saved up front.  He shook hands with a pretty petite lady, the kid’s mom apparently and yes sir, no sir’d his father and the man standing next to him who was the kid’s dad.  They were Asian and Duo couldn’t help wanting to snigger about _that_ stereotype but another quick warning look from his mother kept him nodding politely.  
  
The boy’s mother leaned toward him and smiled.  “I’m so glad you came, Duo.  We moved here four months ago and Heero hasn’t had a chance to make that many friends.  He didn’t want to play today and so I’m so glad you’re here to cheer him on.”  
  
Duo just nodded and then sat back in his seat when the lights started to dim and everyone started to quiet down.  
  
A kid who looked about his age came out on the stage and went to the piano.  He had messy black hair and no glasses.  In fact, he didn’t look like a nerd at all. He fidgeted with his own tie as he sat down and Duo felt a little better knowing that he wasn’t the only one who disliked the blasted things.  
  
When Heero started to play though, Duo forgot about everything else and leaned forward, mouth hanging open.  He didn’t know what song the boy was peforming but it was incredible and fast and Duo held his breath a couple times as fingers flew across the keyboard but Heero never messed up.  
  
Duo was one of the first people to stand up for the ovation at the end and he clapped so hard his hands hurt.  After everyone had left, Heero’s parents took them over to the side of the stage and he watched while they gave Heero lots of hugs though the boy seemed more relieved then anything.  
  
“Dude!  That was amazing!”  Duo was practically hopping up and down and he saw his mother give him a knowing look and just stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to the bewildered looking boy in front of him.  
  
“That was like…I’ve never heard or seen anything like it!  I’m Duo by the way.  Our dad’s work together.  We should totally hang out.  I can’t play any instruments but I’ll watch you play any time!”  
  
Heero looked a little shell shocked by the stream of enthusiasm coming from the other boy but then he gave a small smile.  “That’d be cool.  You don’t have to just watch me play though, I like doing other stuff too.”  
  
Duo beamed, “Really?  What other stuff do you like?  I play hockey.  I’m going to camp next week and then our season starts.  You should come watch one of our games some time!  Have you ever played?  Where do you live?  We get street games going sometimes, you could come play with us!”  
  
He paused and then shrugged, “Or you can just sleep over and we’ll hang out and maybe catch a game.  Do you like movies?  We can watch movies too!”  
  
“I’ve played field hockey before.  And I like movies.”  Heero grinned, leaning forward  into Duo’s space, staring to bounce a little himself in matching excitement.  “I don’t know where you live but sleepovers sound really fun.”  
  
Without realizing he’d done it, Duo grabbed Heero’s hand in his and swung it back and forth.  “Awesome!  I’m so glad you moved here! Do you have a phone?  I’ll give you my number.  Where do you go to school? We must go to different ones, that sucks but maybe next year you can switch!”  
  
Heero just looked at the boy holding his hand and then nodded quickly, eyes shining in delight.  “Yes.  Yes to all of it!”  
  
They were still chattering as the adults scooted them out toward their various vehicles, promises to get together again soon, made.


	2. Heart Beats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I spent a couple hours yesterday trying to write Wufei’s playdate but it was being awkward. I guess you can’t force a story when there is something else that really wants to get written. And hockey!Duo and pianist!Heero were not done having their story told. And even still, I finished this for today and felt like I still had more to tell so it might end up being continued tomorrow. We'll see...

It was freezing at the ice rink and Heero understood why Duo’s mother had insisted he wear layers and then grabbed one of Duo’s knitted beanies and a pair of gloves when she realized he didn’t have either.  
  
“Heero, dear, you’re going to need these.  I love my son to death but he forgets that we’re not all dashing around on the ice working up a sweat.”  
  
Heero had just nodded silently and taken the offered items.  Now, he pulled the beanie farther down over his ears and smiled in thanks at Duo’s mom.  Still, despite the cold and the fact that his butt was going numb, he was so glad he had come.  There was raucous cheering from the stands and he had already jumped up several times, peering over heads and shouting along with the crowd.  It was awesome and fun and Duo hadn’t mentioned that he was in fact, _amazing_ at the sport and had already scored a hat trick in the first half of the game and was in fact, leading his team in points for the season.  
  
He hadn’t really understood what Duo meant when he said he wanted to spend time with Heero, _be his friend_ , but he had meant it and Heero couldn’t imagine life without the other boy now.  It still took him by surprise that Duo was just as happy to watch him practice the piano for hours on end as he was to roughhouse in the backyard with the dog, or sit scrunched together on the couch playing video games until the early hours.  
  
Duo had rocked Heero’s world, filled it with laughter and warmth and he couldn’t imagine life without him.  
  
On the ice, a hard check into the boards made Heero wince but then he pumped his fist and jumped up again, yelling as Duo stole the puck and made his way to the net.  With a quick flick of his stick he sent it not toward the net, but to a teammate seemingly forgotten who took the shot and with that the game was over and Duo’s team had won the Championships.  
  
After the cheering and the stamping and shouting, after the award ceremony where Duo was awarded not only MVP for the season, but also a spot on the U14 travel team, after all that, Heero and Duo’s family finally made it down rink side to congratulate everyone.  
  
Heero was so proud of his friend he felt like he could fly out of skin.  He wanted to run up and hug Duo, hold him tight and yell in jubilation.  He wasn’t sure though since the other boy was surrounded by his hockey friends and they were all laughing and pounding him on the back.  
  
Suddenly though, Duo looked up and caught Heero’s eye where he was standing on the other side of the boards.  He yanked off his helmet, beaming and skated over, throwing open the door to wrap his arms and Heero, pulling him out onto the ice and spinning him around.  
  
“Did you see my hat trick, Heero?”  
  
Heero grinned, burying his face in sweaty jersey, arms wrapped tight around the other boy.  “It was amazing! Congratulations, Duo.  You were incredible!”  
  
Duo laughed and squeezed him one more time before letting go, but only to grab his hand and drag him over to his teammates.  Heero’s feet slipped on the ice but Duo kept him from falling, his grip never wavering.  
  
“Guys!  Hey guys!  This is my friend I was telling you about!”  
  
Suddenly Heero was surrounded by the other players and they towered over him on the ice but instead of glaring they were all peering at him, smiling and nodding in admiration.  “Dude!  You’re Heero?  Duo does not stop talking about you! Is it true you’re going to play Carnegie Hall?  That’s legit!”  
  
Duo laughed and dropped Heero’s hand long enough do a quick spin on the ice, pumping his fist in the air.  “Yes! And some day when I get into the NHL, my team is going to make the Stanely Cup and Heero here is going to be there and he’ll play the national anthem for us and we’ll win.”  
  
Heero shook his head but grinned.  “You know, normally somebody sings the national anthem, they don’t usually haul out a piano for people to just listen to.”  
  
Duo skated over, taking his hand again, “That’s just because they haven’t heard you play.”  
  
Heero smiled and let Duo drag him away.  
  
When they were in high school Heero was finally able to transfer to the same school as Duo.  They didn’t have every class together but it was close and Duo had made sure they ended up in the same study hall and lunch period.  
  
As they got older, they had less free time to hang out together on the weekends.  When Duo had turned sixteen he was made Captain of the Junior A team and he spent nearly every weekend traveling for games.  Heero was gone just as often, he spent a lot of time touring and performing at concert halls around the country.  
  
When he could, Heero was at every game Duo played.  When he was free, Duo came to every concert.  And even if he couldn’t get to a performance because of distance, he still came over and would sit for hours listening to Heero practice while he did homework or just doodled.  
  
Heero wasn’t there the day Duo got slammed into the boards by some twenty-year-old with a beard from Quebec.  He wasn’t there while the audience sat stunned, waiting for Duo to get up and when he didn’t, his parent’s frantic rush to the rink floor while EMTs pulled off his helmet and shined lights in his eyes.  
  
Heero wasn’t there but he had been following the game from his phone backstage of Benaroya Hall, where he was accompanying the Seattle Symphony.  He stared at the small screen in fear, stomach sick and when they cut away from Duo to go back to shots of the audience, Heero, swore.  
  
An oboist who was standing nearby organizing sheet music shot him a surprised look but he didn’t care and just continued to stare at the phone, waiting for news, hoping they’d cut back and announce Duo was up and back in the game.  
  
Finally he couldn’t stand it and even though he shouldn’t even be looking at his phone so close to the opening of the performance, he frantically sent a text to Duo’s parents.  He wasn’t expecting a response and jumped when the phone vibrated in his hand, Duo’s mother calling.  
  
“Duo?  I saw…I was watching…he didn’t get up…” Heero couldn’t get his words out and realized he was clutching his chest, trying to keep his raising heart in check.  
  
“He’s fine, Heero.  Breathe, baby.  He’s fine.”  He could hear talking and beeping in the background and realized she must be calling from the hospital.  “He has a concussion and they were worried about how the hit affected his cervical vertebrae so they’re being extra careful but scans haven’t shown any damage.”  
  
Heero crumbled to the ground; hand over mouth, stifling a sob of relief.  
  
“He’s going to be really mad when they release him because he’s out for the rest of the season, so we’d appreciate you keeping him company.  You might have to sit on him but the doctors don’t want him skating or doing much activity at all for at least two weeks.”  
  
Heero nodded and then realized she couldn’t see him and got out a choked “Yes, ma’am.”  
  
“I know you’re suppose to be getting ready for a performance right now, dear.  Trust me, I’ll let you know as soon as they release us and you can come over as soon as you get back in town.”  Duo’s mom offered him a few more reassuring words and then hung up.  
  
Heero didn’t realize he was crying until the oboe player came over and gently laid a hand on his shoulder, holding out a Kleenex.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
He nodded and sniffed, taking the Kleenex with a weak smile.  “Thanks.  Yeah, I just…my friend…” he couldn’t seem to talk properly, fear rising up in his chest to steal his words and instead he shoved his phone at the women where they were replying the hit and Duo going down.  
  
She watched, eyes wide and then handed the phone back.  “That’s your friend?  Is he okay?”  
  
He nodded, scrubbing at his face and taking a deep breath.  “Yes.  He’s my friend, my best friend. I just talked to his mom and she says he has a concussion but no other damage.”  
  
“Hockey’s a rough sport.”  
  
Heero nodded and couldn’t help wincing.  “Duo’s going to go all the way, I guess I need to get use to it but this is the first time it was this bad.”  
  
She nodded and then surprised him by pulling out her own phone and pulling up a picture of a giant man.  The picture was shot as he was catching a football, mid-tackle.  “My husband plays for the Seahawks.  Believe me, it never gets easier.”  
  
She put her phone away and then smiled gently, “But if you really love them, you let them go off and do what they do best.  And for my husband, nothing makes him happier then when he can play football.”  
  
Heero stared at her in shock and then slowly nodded.  She gave him another pat on the shoulder and then went off to find her place when the stage manager started to call for attention.  
  
Later critics would comment that it was Heero’s most powerful performance yet; full of a level of emotion he hadn’t brought to the stage before.  They speculated that as he was growing older, he was maturing as a performer and they wondered what even greater heights he had yet to reach.  He didn't remember much of the night, he sat at the piano and his fingers moved while he could only feel relief, fear and love all rolled into one and there was little room for anything else.  
  
When he got back home, his dad drove him over to the Maxwell’s house and he barely said hello before dashing up the stairs to Duo’s room.  He felt like he didn’t start breathe again until he’d crawled into bed next to the other boy, looking pale and nauseous and carefully put his arms around him.  
  
“You scared me.”  Heero muttered into Duo’s shoulder, unable to look at the bruises under his eyes.  
  
“I know.  Scared myself, too.”  Duo snuggled down and wrapped his arms around Heero’s waist.  “Gonna happen though.”  
  
“I know.  Just…try to do it when I can get there sooner.”  Heero finally raised his head to look Duo in the eyes.  “I’m going to worry but I’m with you every step of the way.”  
  
Duo hugged him tighter and closed his eyes, smiling.  “Sounds good to me.”


	3. Heart Murmur

“Hey man! Glad you made it! You can drop your stuff here.”  
  
Duo carefully set down a cup of tea next to where Heero was sitting at a table and then gestured over at his teammate who was still hovering in the doorway of the coffee shop.  
  
“Uh, this guy won’t mind?”  
  
Sammy Slovensky, new recruit and Duo’s mentee for the new season, looked at the occupied seat at the table and made a face.  
  
Heero didn’t even look up; he was still engrossed in the final revisions for his latest composition and had headphones on, the rest of the world shut out.   Peering over his shoulder at the work on the screen, Duo could see he had about a third of the score left to go before he was at a stopping place.  
  
He shook his head, “Nah. Sammy, this is my housemate Heero…I’ll introduce you properly when he comes up for air.  There’s no point in trying to talk to him now.”  
  
There was a half eaten sandwich sitting next to Heero’s computer and Duo picked it up, polishing it off in two bites.  
  
“I’m starved.  You want anything?  They do a great chicken salad here and it’s even nutritionist approved!”  
  
Senior year of high school, Duo had been offered a full scholarship to play hockey for Boston College. Only Heero knew how desperate he’d been to get the letter in the mail. Sure they were a great Division I NCAA school, having made it to the National Championships more times then any other team, but that wasn’t why he wanted the spot though.  
  
Heero was going to be in Boston.  He had already been offered and accepted a place at the New England Conservatory of Music.  
  
It would have been fine even if Duo hadn’t been offered the ride, as Heero had pointed out, there were other NCAA schools in the area.  Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and especially New York, had a ton of great schools that would give Duo the shot he wanted.  
  
But he didn’t want to only see his friend on the occasional weekend or holiday.  He wanted them to room together and study together.  Besides, as _Duo_ had pointed out, if he weren’t there to keep an eye on Heero he’d probably get so caught up in his studies he’d forget to eat or walk out in front of a car or something.  
  
Heero had just rolled his eyes but he hadn’t said Duo was being ridiculous either and come that fall, they’d shown up at the dorms together and stayed together.  
  
Duo was still a Junior when scouts started sending him requests to attend training camps and by the end of his four years at Boston, he walked away with a contract for the Bruins and a promise from Heero that they’d share a house.  
  
“Is it true what Spooner was saying the other day?  Did he really play for the president?”  
  
Sammy was staring at Heero with a skeptical expression on his face and Duo laughed.  
  
“Totally.  The great thing about living with someone who is probably more famous then our whole team put together is that I don’t have to sit through any of that media privacy awareness bullshit they make all the players do at the beginning of the season.”  
  
Sammy laughed and tried to fit his bulk onto the small bar seats provided. “No worries about him sending gossip to TMZ?”  
  
“Ha! No.  You however, my young padwan, definitely have to sit through those sessions.  And just remember, anything that you do out in the public is going to be public.  You’ve got no private life to speak of from here on out.”  
  
Duo handed him the chicken salad sandwich he’d ordered at the counter and then nudged Heero’s shoulder.  The other man didn’t look up but he took the sandwich Duo put in his hand and absentmindedly took a bite.  
  
Sammy gave him a strange look and then coughed, poking at the sandwich still sitting on the plate.  “So you two are housemates?  Guess you’ve been friends a long time, huh?”  
  
Duo nodded, taking an enormous bite of his sandwich but chewing it before answering.  “We’ve been together for years.  I think I was about twelve when I first heard him play.  God damn but it changed my life.”  
  
He grinned and shrugged.  “I recommend you get a housemate your first year, too.  Another one of the rookies, Jameson, maybe?  He seems nice and I heard he was looking to share costs with someone.  The schedule is brutal and you won’t have much of a social life your first year if you want to do well.  It helps to share with somebody who gets that.”  
  
Sammy still looked a tad confused but he nodded and started to eat his sandwich.  
  
“Come to practice, train hard, play your guts out and you’ll do fine.  Stick with us rookie and you’ll find yourself on the ice at the Stanley Cup some day, heart in your throat.”  
  
The other player nodded, looking as if he wanted to take notes. “You guys were so close last year.  You made it right to the playoffs.  It was amazing watching you.”   
  
Sammy stared at his hands and then looked up at Duo, eyes shining. “I want to get there too.”  
  
“You will.  Duo’s taking the team to the Cup this year.”  
  
Sammy startled when another voice spoke up, close to his shoulder and he spun around.  The other man at the table had finally taken his headphones off and was looking at them, a small frown on his face.  
  
“Hey Heero!”  Duo beamed, arm snaking around him to snag the forgotten cup of tea and hand it over.  
  
Heero took it with a nod and then looked back at Sammy.  “You’ll be at the Cup.”  
  
Sammy frowned, shaken by the intensity of the other man’s statement.  
  
“What makes you so sure?”  
  
Heero tilted his head and then offered a small sly smile before turning to fully look at Duo.  “Because I’ve been asked to play the national anthem for it.”  
  
Duo suddenly whooped, jumping up to pull Heero out of his chair and grab his shoulders.  “Really? Like _really_ really?”  
  
Heero was fully grinning now and he nodded.  “ _Really_ really.  And you’ve never broken a promise to me yet.  I’ll see you there, Duo Maxwell.  And when you win…”  
  
He leaned in, grabbing the back of Duo’s neck to pulling their foreheads close. “I’ll be there for that too.”  
  
Sammy stared at the two, eyes wide.  He didn’t fully understand the significance, other than it was a big deal to perform at the Cup, but it was clear it meant something more to the two men.  
  
Watching them he wondered if there was more to it then old friends and long established housemates.  Either way, he had a new team and new friends and clearly a bright new future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Not as polished as I'd like. I might go back and smooth out the rough bits, but for now, I need to get this out while it's still the 12th so here it is...


End file.
